Spyro and Cynder's Valentines Day
by A13jandr0169
Summary: A oneshot of SpyroxCynder on Valentines Day.


**Spyro and Cynder's Valentines Day**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Well here's a oneshot of Spyro and Cynder. I wrote this in the spirit of the holiday.

* * *

Spyro was hurrily running throughout the reconstructed city of Warfang. He looked at a nearby clock and it read 5:15.

"Shit!!! Cynder's gonna kill me." He jumped into the air and felw as fast as he could to the new Dragon Temple.

Meanwhile...

Cynder was pacing back and forth in her room. She looked at the clock as it read 5:20. She started to breath heavily with frustration. "I'm gonna kill him, if he's late." She went to her bed and laid down.

The temple was in Spyro's view as he made his decent. He ran inside, brushing past the few dragons that resided in the temple. He was now standing in front of Cynder's bedroom door. He brushed the sweat off his forehead and made himself presentable, then he knocked.

Cynder heard the knock and jumped up and hurried to the door. She swung it opened to reveal the purple dragon, Spyro. She pulled him in and tossed his aside. She locked the door and turned to face him. Spyro's heart was racing as Cynder folded her arms and stared at him.

"So what took you so long?"

"Cynder I know what today is and I'm sorry I almost completely forgot."

"How can you forget Valentines Day? Do you not care about our relationship, what we have?"

"Cynder, I love you. I'll always love you. Nothing can ever change that."

Cynder let out a deep breath of relief. She looked back into his eyes and said, "Oh how can I stay mad at you. After all you saved me from convexity, from Gaul, and Malefor." She took a seat down on her bed and Spyro joined her. He took his paws and begun to massage her shoulders. "I knew I choose the right one to be with you." she looked at him and said,"Spyro you said you love me right?"

"Yes, nothing can change the bond that you and me share."

"Then lets become mates."

Spyro stared at her with petrified eyes. "Cynder are you sure. I mean...are we ready."

"Spyro, we are more than ready. "

Spyro made his way to please his mate, but Cynder pushed him on his back and saw that his dragonhood was fully exposed. She took hold of it and wrapped her claw around it and started stroking it. "Don't stop Cynder. Oh don't stop." She then placed her muzzle over his hard member and brought her head up and down. This sent Spyro over the edge, but he wasn't about to let Cynder make him cum easily. He dug his claws into the bed. _"Hold on Spyro. Don't let this stop now."_ he thought to himself.

After about three minutes later Spyro couldn't hold on any longer "CYNDER!!!", he shouted as he released his seed into her mouth. Cynder licked it clean and she seem to enjoy the taste. This oddly enough turned Spyro on even more. She laid down on her back and spread openned her legs revealing her slit to him. "Take me now, Purple Wonder."

Spyro did as he was comanded and lowered his muzzle to her opening. He traced around her slit with his tounge. She let out small whimpers and groans. She tasted so sweet to Spyro, is if it were a drug to him. He wanted more and thrusted his tounge harder. Cynder was beginning to near her climax. He took his claw and slowly, but gently rubbed it over her side until it was to her back. She giggled along with moaning to this and Spyro continued. He slid it to her thigh and near the base of her tail. Cynder, then knew what he was up to, but allowed him to continue. He rubbed around the her tail hole and drove it in. She shouted with ecstasy as waves of pleasure are sent throughout her body. "SPYRO I LOVE YOU!!!" She released her juices allover his face. He retracted and licked them all off his face.

Spyro had one more duty to preform. He looked into her eyes and stared, "Cynder are you sure about this. I don't have to do this if you don't want to." "Yes I want this more than anything." Spyro grabbed his member and thrusted as hard as he could. Cynder yelped out in pain, and bit him on the shoulder. Once she adjusted to him being inside her, she allowed him to continue. Spyro thrusted slowly, but steadily. Cynder asked him to go faster and harder, and Spyro sped up his thrusts. Spyro then finally climaxed and released his seed into her womb. He collapsed ontop of her, both of them were breathing heavily, covered with sweat.

Cynder looked up at him and said, "Happy Valentines Day."

"That was the best Valentines Day ever", Spyro said.

"I love you", she said, but Spyro had already passed out from exhaustion.

She smiled and gently closed her eyes as she fell asleep away into the night.

**The End**


End file.
